Unbreakable Heart
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Bella and Zephyr have always been friends, and Zephyr knows about the vamps. When Bella goes to confront Jake, more than finding out about wolves happens. With Zephyr involved in the supernatural world, Embry has to protect Zephyr like Jacob and Edward do Bella. Bella's trouble is her's, too... but she has a secret that only the Cullens know...Lemons later, starts in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except Zephyr. I wish I owned Embry... ;_;

Hijacked when you weren't looking

Behind your back people are talking

Using words that cut you down to size

You want to fight back

It's building inside you

Holding you up

Taking you hostage

Yeah, it's worth fighting for

They'll try to take your pride

Try to take your soul

They'll try to take all the control

They'll look you in the eyes

Fill you full of lies

Believe me they're gonna try

So when you're feeling crazy

And things fall apart

Listen to your head

Remember who you are

You're the one

You're the unbreakable heart

You're the one

You're the unbreakable heart

You're the one

You're the one

Hijacked when you weren't looking

Behind your back people are talking

Using words that cut you down to size

You want to fight back

You're out in the open

You're under attack

But your spirit's not broken

You know it's worth fighting for

They'll try to take your pride

Try to take your soul

They'll try to take all the control

They'll look you in the eyes

Fill you full of lies

Believe me they're gonna try

So when you're feeling crazy

And things fall apart

Listen to your head

Remember who you are

You're the one

You're the unbreakable heart

You're the one

You're the unbreakable heart

You're the one

You're the one

Don't look them in the eyes

Believe me they're gonna try

To fill you up with lies

They'll try to take your pride

Try to take your soul

(You're the one, you're the one)

They'll look you in the eyes

Fill you full of lies

You're the one

You're the unbreakable heart

You're the one

You're the unbreakable heart

You're the one

You're the one

**Three Days Grace, Unbreakable Heart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Bella," I asked as we sat outside Jacob Black's, little, red house.

"Yeah…" she answered, "… I'm positive, Zeph."

I nodded and we both hopped out of her, orange, Chevrolet. We walked up to the door and Bella knocked on it, a man in a wheelchair came up to the door and opened it.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I really need to see him," she spoke.

The man sighed heavily, "He's not in…"

She huffed and walked around the man, down the small hallway. I chased after her and she opened a door, throwing it open. There, Jacob Black lay in a deep slumber on his bed. I heard hollering and, both, Bella and I looked outside to see four, shirtless, guys walking towards the house. Bella stormed past me and out the back door, I followed after her.

"Hey," she shouted at the men.

"Bella," I called after her, "Stop!"

She walked up to the burliest ones and my eyes widened as she pushed him in the chest. I ran up next to her and grabbed her shoulder as I stood behind her.

"Bella, stop," I gasped, "Just let it go!"

"No, Zephyr!" she shrugged me off, "I need answers! He didn't want this!"

Another, big, guy came from behind the one Bella assaulted and started talking, "What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?"

"Both of you, calm down," the man Bella pushed scolded the two as I tried to hold Bella back.

"Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" she shouted, sounding a little torn at the thought.

The one she was talking to and a boy next to him started laughing. Bella slapped the ripped one across the face and my mouth dropped open. The guy started shaking and growling, the burly one told us to back away. Bella did, but I stayed rooted to my spot, next thing I knew, the guy turned into a giant silver wolf. My eyes widened and I think I stopped breathing for a moment. I saw Jacob turn into a giant, reddish brown, like my hair, wolf and my knees almost gave out… I felt arms wrap around my waist and was ran over, and sat next to, Bella. We watched as the Jacob wolf and the other wolf fought and rolled into the forest, snapping, biting, and growling at each other.

"Hey!" Called the burly one. "Take the girls back to Emily's place."

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag," stated the one in basketball shorts as the other came over to us.

The boys stood in front of us and we couldn't stop the shaky breaths escaping us as we looked at the area where the two wolves disappeared. The one in, black, basketball shorts knelt down and held out his hand for me and I took it, never taking my eyes off the area. He helped me up and I helped Bella up, next; Bella gave the one in basketball shorts the keys to her truck and we all got in. A few minutes later we were in front of a, quaint, two story house. Bella took her keys as the boys got out of the truck and hollered at the house; they started walking towards the house and Bella rolled down the window.

"Hey," she started, "we should go back and see if Jacob's okay."

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth in him," grinned the guy that rode in the bed of the truck. "Serves him right…"

"No way," the one in basketball shorts shook his head, "Did you see the way Jacob phased on the fly? He's a natural... I got 5 that says Paul doesn't touch him." He turned to us, "Come on in, girls! We don't bite…"

"Speak for yourself…" Smirked the other.

Bella and I looked at each other and sighed deeply as we got out. I followed behind Bella and the boy in the basketball shorts stopped us.

"Oh, hey," he started, "About Emily, Sam's fiancée, don't stare… it bugs Sam."

Bella and I exchanged confused looks as the boy walked into the house.

"Why would we stare?" she asked, then looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and we followed after him. When we walked in, the house smelled like breakfast and my stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten any breakfast this morning.

"Are you boys hungry?" asked a girl with her back turned, who I presumed to be Emily. "Like I have to ask…" she turned around, "Who's this?"

The right side of her face was scarred but she was still, really, beautiful.

"Bella Swan, who else?" answered the boy stuffing his face with a muffin.

"Mm… so you're the vampire girl," she smiled.

Bella straightened up, "So you're… the wolf girl?"

"Guess so… well… engaged to one." She set a huge tray of muffins on the table, grabbing the boys' hands, "Save some for your brothers, and ladies first! Muffin?"

"Sure…" she grabbed one.

"Now… you are?"

"Um, Zephyr Stone… I'm Bella's friend." I answered.

"So… you know…"

"Yes… I'm aware that she dated a vampire, who's family was actually a coven of vampires."

"Good… leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order."

"He didn't say anything to me," responded Bella as she leaned against the side of the staircase.

"That's a wolf thing," smiled the boy in basketball shorts, "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want 'em to or not. Oh, and check it out," he looked at me, "we can hear each other's thoughts."

He kept looking at me and I blushed and looked down at the muffin in my hands.

"Will you shut up? These are trade secrets! Damn it!" exclaimed the other, "These chicks run with vampires!"

"Can't run with vampires," Bella smiled, sadly, "'Cuz they're fast…"

Emily giggled and the one in basketball shorts never took his eyes off me.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we're faster… freaked out yet?"

I shook my head and the one in basketball shorts tilted his head to the side and kept staring at me, lovingly.

"You're not the first monsters I've met," sighed Bella.

"Jake's right," came a voice from the door, "You're good with weird."

The guy went over to Emily and kissed her lips, and all over her face. I automatically knew it was Sam; the one Bella slapped, Paul, came in next and smirked at us.

"Sorry," he grinned, his smile full of ego.

Bella walked over to Jake and they left, saying that they would be back in a little while. I looked back down at my muffin and everybody started getting food… everyone except the one that keeps staring at me. I closed my eyes and I started swaying a little… I felt myself falling forward but somebody catch me, too. I felt myself being lifted and I forced my eyes to open; when I did, the one that kept staring at me was holding me.

"Are you okay," he asked, "You're really pale…"

I nodded, "Sorry…"

He sat me in the chair he was sitting in and pulled up another, next to me.

"Why are you sorry, Zephyr?" asked Emily.

"I didn't have any breakfast this morning." I blushed.

"Here," the boy that was staring at me pushed a plate piled with food in front of me, "share with me."

"Thank you, but I coul-" I was interrupted.

"Embry," the boy that was staring at me looked at Sam, "I want to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay," he stood up then put a fork in front of me, "Please, eat, Zephyr…"

I watched as he and Sam went outside… Embry? That's such a cool name… it suits him. I left the fork on the table and picked up a piece of bacon off Embry's plate. I started nibbling at the bacon and Embry came back in with a huge smile on his face as he sat back down next to me. He propped his head on his fist and started eating some eggs as he smiled at me. He's probably happy that I'm eating…

"So…" I started, "You're name is Embry?"

"Yeah…" he looked like he didn't like his name, "I know… its stupid, isn't it?"

"No…" he looked up at me with a gleam of adoration in his chocolate eyes, "I think it's… beautiful, Embry. Not stupid…"

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm…"

He smiled and blushed a little at my honesty… people must ridicule him for his name a lot. After we were finished eating, Embry asked me to take a walk with him so we went to the beach. When we got there, we started walking, and then playing 20 Questions after bit.

"Middle name?" he asked.

"Bridgette," I responded.

"Alan…"

"Cool… favorite color?" I asked.

"Black…"

"Me too…"

"Romance or comedy?" he asked.

"Comedy…"

"Me too…"

"Chocolate or vanilla?" I asked.

"Chocolate…"

"Vanilla…"

"Hobby?" he asked.

"Painting…"

"Reading…"

"Holiday?" I asked.

"Thanksgiving…"

"Same here…"

After a few more questions, I found out that he loves camping, can cook, his mom's name is Tiffany, he hates energy drinks, loves to help Jacob work on cars and stuff like that, is hunting a vampire with red hair, and used to have shoulder length hair.

"Sports?" I asked.

"Basketball…"

"Cheerleading and tennis…"

"Salad with water or a big meal?" he asked.

"Big meal…"

"Same… of course."

I smiled, "Snow or rain?"

"Rain…"

"Me too…"

"Roses and chocolate or a poem?" he asked.

"Poem…"

"Me too…"

"Instrument?" I asked.

"Electric guitar…"

"Cello…"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"N-no…"

"Oh," his face fell and he looked out towards the sea, "It was worth a shot…"

"I-I mean, not tomorrow… I have Cello lessons. I-I would love to go out with you, Embry!"

He looked at me, no more of the sadness written all over his face, "When are you gonna get out?"

"Around 8 PM…"

"What time do you go in?"

"Close to 7 in the evening, but I have work from 7, in the morning, to 4 in the afternoon."

"Oh…" his face fell a little, again.

"What about tonight?"

"Really?" his face brightened and he was smiling so big that it looked painful.

I nodded, "Mm-hmm…"

Embry smiled and he ended up driving me home, because Bella ditched me in La Push. He stopped outside my house and we sat there for a moment.

"What should I wear?" I asked.

"Just normal, casual, clothes." He answered.

"6 o'clock?"

"6 o'clock…"

"Bye…"

"See ya then…" I got out and bounded up to the front door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you didn't notice, this is my old story, Eternally Embry's, but I'm rewriting it. I will update as soon as possible! Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I watched her go to the door, then she turned around and ran back over to me, her auburn hair whipping around her face. I rolled down the window...

"I need your number..." she bit her bottom lip.

I gave her my phone and she gave me hers; we put our numbers in and gave them back to each other when we were finished. She smiled and turned around and took off towards the front door; she opened the door and waved at me, I waved back. She disappeared into her house and I smiled as I bit my bottom lip and fisted my hair. She said 'yes'! I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey..."

"Hey, Jake I-" I was interrupted.

"This is Jake, you know what to do."

_Beep._ I sighed heavily, hung up, and dialed a different number.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, it's Embry..."

"Oh, hey... what's up?"

"I need help..."

"With what?"

I looked at Zephyr's house, "Zephyr..."

"Embry... you know I'm no good with imprints, look at what happened to Emily."

"Yeah, but we're not even sure if I really did imprint on her, Sam. What with her not being of Native blood and my being only half wolf."

"I didn't mean it like that, Embry. I don't mean to say that you two are inferior-"

"It's fine, Sam..."

"Look, the way you were looking at Zephyr... that's the same way I look at Emily."

"Yeah..."

"Now... you called me for a specific reason?"

"Yeah... I wanna know how I'm supposed to, I can't believe I'm saying this... court her."

"Just be yourself, Embry... just don't push her for anything."

"Sam... I've never been on a date, before."

"Ever?"

"Nope..."

"Haven't you ever had a girlfriend or flirted with a girl?"

My cheeks tinged red, "No... I'm the bastard child of the Rez, Sam, no girl here wanted or wants to date me."

"Well... it sounds like Zephyr is the perfect girl for you, huh? She doesn't know your past and she knows that you're a wolf."

"Because Paul can't control his anger... Zephyr wouldn't run. I thought Paul was gonna go after her, if I didn't grab her in time."

"I'm glad you did and, don't worry, I gave Paul shit for what happened. He's got your patrol tonight, so you can spend sometime with Zephyr."

"Thanks, Sam..."

"Just be yourself and take things slow..."

"I will..."

"Alright... I'll talk to you later, Embry."

"Bye..."

I drove back home and decided to get a shower. After washing up and shaving, I went to my room and started rummaging through my dresser drawers and closet. I settled on a dark brown T-shirt, black-ish green jeans, and my gray shoes. I hung my towel back up in the bathroom and combed out my hair, when I was finished I sprayed on some Chocolate Axe and it was time to go get Zephyr. I made sure I had my wallet and hopped back in my truck. When I arrived at Zephyr's house, she waiting on the porch swing. She jumped up and started jogging to my truck with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a button up, dark green, short sleeve blouse, dark skinny jeans, and black converse; I couldn't help but smile. Imprint or not... she's beautiful...

"Hey," she smiled as she got in.

"Wow..." was all I could say.

"What?"

"You're... beautiful, Zephyr."

She blushed, "Th-thanks, Embry..."

"I- I hope you're hungry..."

"Mmm-hmm..." she nodded her head.

"Good..."

I drove up to Port Angeles and took her to a small diner. I helped her out of my truck and she smiled at me as she hopped down. We walked up to the doors and I held one open for her; she blushed and walked through. We sat down in a booth and a waiter came over as I shrugged off my jacket.

"Hello, I'm Isaac and I'll be serving you this evening," he smiled as he sat two menus on the table, "Would you like a few moments?"

"Isaac?" asked Zephyr, in an incredulous voice, "Is that you?"

"No, way! Zephyr?"

"I-sac the quarterback! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, Zeph."

"Oh, I'm sorry... Embry, this is Isaac Byrne; he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He moved here, last year, and we've lost touch for a while."

"Hey, man," he shook my hand, "It's nice to see Zephyr going out with a guy. You have no idea how many dates I've tried to set her up on..."

"Don't you have a job you need to do?" she blushed.

"Depends... are you gonna order?"

"I'll have a raspberry iced tea, thank you very much!"

"'Kay... and you?" he turned to me.

"Um... Rootbeer." I answered.

"Alright... I'll be back in a moment."

Zephyr started flipping through the menu and I felt a tinge of jealousy for how close Zephyr and Isaac are.

"So..." I started, "did you and Isaac used to date?"

_What the hell am I saying? Smooth, Stupid! _

"What?" she started laughing, "No, no, no! Isaac's gay, Embry; we're just really good friends."

My cheeks flared up and I buried my face in my menu, "I'm sorry..."

She put her hand on mine, "It's okay, Embry... you didn't know. What are you getting?"

"Um... the two cheeseburgers with fries. You?"

"The egg salad sandwich with applesauce..."

"You don't eat much, do you?" I smiled.

She blushed, "Not really... when you're in Ballet, you learn to pace yourself. Ballet isn't as face paced as Hip Hop or Lyrical dancing. It takes more for us to stay skinny..."

As we ate, we continued to get to know each other. I found out that she's playing in Petite Mort, for her Spring ballet. After we finished, I took her down to the beach and we walked along the shore. We sat on a log and she smiled as she watched the waves.

"I wish I lived here," she sighed, "it's so peaceful."

"Well," I started, "you can come to La Push, anytime, and hang out on the beach... with me."

She snuggled into my chest, "I'd like that, Embry... a lot."

I smiled and held her close, "Me, too, Zephyr..."

Later on, around 8 pm, I'd pulled up in front of her house. We sat in my truck for a moment...

"I had a really great time tonight," she smiled at me.

"Me, too," I smiled back.

She looked at her house, "I guess I better get inside... my father will be waiting up for me."

"I'll walk you to the door..."

I got out, went around to her side, and helped her out. I walked her up to her door and her father opened the door. My heart dropped to my stomach and I started getting nervous... I'm not ready to meet her parents! He smiled and held out his hand...

"Embry... right?" he asked.

I took his hand, "Y-yes, sir..."

"Nice to meet you; Zephyr, here, couldn't stop talking about you when she came home."

"Daddy..." whined Zephyr.

"I'm just kidding, Pumpkin," he laughed, "The house isn't in the best shape, right now, but you two can spend a little more time together on the porch."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"I'll go make some hot chocolate..."

"Thank you, sir," I nodded.

Her dad went inside and she took my hand.

"Come sit with me!" she smiled.

"Okay," I sat next to her on the porch swing.

"Are you cold?"

She was shivering, "A little..."

"Here..." I shrugged off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"But... won't you be cold?"

"Wolf, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she blushed, "I forgot..."

"It's okay, sometime I forget, too."

"Really?" I nodded, "How?"

"Well... when I have days off, my schedule is like it was before I started phasing, minus my mom screaming at me for sneaking out."

"She... doesn't know?"

"No... she's not allowed to know."

"And why not? She's your mother! She carried you for 9 months!"

"It's alright, Zephyr... Like I said, Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want 'em to or not."

"I guess..."

I decided to change the subject, "You live with your dad?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened to your mom?"

"Life happened..."

"Oh... are you two still in contact?"

"We're still close.. One moment..."

"Okay..."

She ran inside and I could hear her feet padding up the stairs, then back down. She came back outside and sat back down next to me as she handed me a photo. I looked at the picture and saw Zephyr and a woman that looked like her.

"That's my mom," she smiled, softly.

"You look just like her," I gave her back the picture.

She blushed, "I know... my dad always says that, too." I just stared at her for a moment, "What?"

"Nothing... you're beautiful, is all."

She blushed and I just smiled at her as she glanced down at the ground. God, I hope she's so funny, and she's caring. Her dad came out with the Hot Chocolate and he eyed my jacket on Zephyr. He just smiled, softly, and shook his head, then gave us the refreshments.

"Don't be too long," he started, "it's getting colder out."

Zephyr smiled, "We won't, Daddy..."

He smiled back, "Alright, Pumpkin..." he shook my hand, again, "Good meeting you, Embry..."

I nodded, "You, too, sir..."

He went back inside and left Zephyr and I to talk some more. We talked for another half an hour, then I had to go. We walked over to the porch steps and I turned to face Zephyr. Now, what am I supposed to do? Kiss her? It's worth a shot... I started leaning in, but pulled her in for a hug, instead. She seemed surprised at the change...

"Your dad is watching out the window," I whispered in her ear.

She hugged me tighter, "I have a candle light in my window... When it's on, it's safe to sneak in. When it's off, it's not safe to sneak in."

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you ever need somewhere to go, someone to talk to... or you just wanna see me, I'm there."

"You haven't even known me for 12 hours..."

She hugged me tighter, "I trust you..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw... Little seeds of love blossoming, already! Lol! Review? :3


	4. Author's Note

**Guest:** Really, dude? What the hell is your problem? I just put that holiday because you eat a lot on Thanksgiving! The wolves love to eat, so of course their favorite holiday is going to be Thanksgiving! An endless feast of food that day, what wolf wouldn't love it? I know what really happened on Thanksgiving, I know what it is really about. It is just a story! Calm down!

Plus, you sure have a lot of nerve to flame my story on a GUEST review and not log onto your account, if you have one. Plus, I see you're calling them 'Indians' now, too, if you are the same person that flamed Careless Whisper. You have got some nerve! Why am I the one that you have to pick on? The character's views are not that of my own! I think it's pretty funny how you can flame on a guest review, all of my stories, but not get an account, or log onto yours, and just message me if you have a problem! Honestly... it's pretty pethetic.

As I said before, I write because I enjoy it, and I'm good at it. So, if you can't enjoy the story line, then you can move on. You are very disrespectful and have some nerve to treat me like I'm the dumbest thing in the world when you have no clue who I am. I don't know who you are, but I'm not sitting here treating you like a piece of shit! If you think I'm being mean, I don't care. I don't take people's shit lightly, especially when it is so down right DISRESPECTFUL! You try and pull something, I am going to keep it real with you. If you can't handle the truth or what I have to say, you need to bug off and find someone else to flame in guest reviews.

* * *

**Readers:**Thank you's go out to everyone that reviewed (even you GUEST), and I will try to update as soon as I can. I am stuck in writing the next chapter, but hopefully I will have it done soon. :) Next chapter, we'll get more of Zepyr and Bella's friendship. Thank you! Sorry this wasn't an actual chapter! :/


End file.
